


Widowed

by TarnishedHasMyHeart



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Character Death, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Genderbent Characters, M/M, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, courting, old fashioned courting, staring dramatically at a dead lovers painting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22564288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TarnishedHasMyHeart/pseuds/TarnishedHasMyHeart
Summary: The door to the Sims manor had not opened to anyone but the working servants for the past five years.  No one had seen the face of Camille Sims, wife to the old scholar Jonathan, over that time. It was rumored that she had simply lost her mind after the death of her husband, and even the servants didn’t see her face.So of course there were more than whispers when invites were sent out for a party at that very estate, signed by the widow herself.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonah Magnus, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims, Martin Blackwood/Peter Lukas, Peter Lukas/Jonah Magnus, Sasha James/Tim Stoker
Kudos: 2





	Widowed

“Are you sure you wish to do this, Mrs. Blackwood?”

“I can’t spend the rest of my life grieving over Jon, Sasha. To stay a crazed widow that keeps locked away for the rest of her life, is asking for a bloodbath upon my passing. Someone will want to receive my fortune and land when I die, and I’d like it to be someone who I think is truly worthy of it. Someone I chose while I am still alive.” Camille stood, turning to face her closest handmaiden. “Besides, I’m young. There’s still plenty of time to fall in love.” 

No one could have missed the way that Camille’s eyes flickered to a portrait of Jon, her eyes clouding with sadness. “Beside, Jon wouldn’t want me moping around like a wounded animal. “ Sasha moved over to unlace Camille’s dress. 

“You’re right. He always did want good things for you. I’m surprised he failed to turn you spoiled rotten milady.” Camille giggled softly, her eyes leaving the portrait. “I mean that. Though I should be surprised I haven’t turned as such under everything Tim does for me.”

“How is Tim, by the way? Has he been well?” Her dress slipped down and Sasha went about adjusting the corset under it. Through the window, Tim himself could be heard outside, calling for the horse he was riding to slow down. 

“He's as healthy as they come. He waits for the day still that you see how he cares for the horses, and hopes you’ll come out to ride once again. He surely misses you as a friend.”

“I miss him too. Maybe I’ll go out tomorrow. Though I hope you two attend tonight’s gathering too of course.”

“We wouldn’t miss it for the world. And if anyone gives you trouble, let me know and I’ll make sure Tim handles them.” Camille opened her mouth to argue and Sasha hushed her as she shooed her over to her new dress. “I know you can probably handle it, but if it does get too much, I want to you to know that Tim and I are there to help.”

“Right. Of course. I’ll remember that.” Camille took another look at Jon’s portrait before starting to get into her new dress. “This dress is beautiful. Who made it?”

“Miss Cane. She was delighted to hear you wanted her to make a dress for tonight. I’ll remind you to write a letter to thank her for it tomorrow.” Things fell quiet as they finished getting Camille dressed. For the next while there was only the rustle of fabrics as Camille dressed, and humming from Sasha as she helped Camille pin her hair up. After that was done, Camille let Sasha head on her way, so she could have time to think before the party tonight.

After she was alone, she moved to her ben and pulled a small book from under her pillow. Slowly she ran her fingers over the cover, eyes welling with tears. “Oh Jonathan I miss you so much.” Her voice was soft, speaking to no one but herself. “I wish you were still here, and this was simply for business.” She gently lifted the book to her lips, holding it there for a moment before putting it back under her pillow. “Wish me luck Jon.”

She stood up and slowly slipped out the door to begin greeting guest.  
\--------

Within just a couple of hours, the party was filled with old friends of the widow, and new suitors hoping to stand out in her eyes. Camille had tried to hide how nervous she was feeling about being around so many people again. Sasha has stayed by her side near all night, Tim watching them from not too far off. “Is there anyone else you want to know about?” Sasha had seemed to know about nearly everyone who was making their way around the party, and had been letting Camille know a bit more about them. 

“What about him?” Camille pointed at man across the room who had struck up conversation with Miss Baker. He was tall, broad shoulders and blond hair going grey. Camille found herself staring at his eyes, which were an icy blue. He looked to be a bit older, but not unattractive. His clothes looked to be expensive, and Camille recognized the work of Miss Cane. “He’s not someone I knew before, you know.”

“I only know a little about him. That’s Jonah Magnus. He’s a scholar from London. He claims he knew Jon. He’s very well respected, and quite the charmer.” As if he had heard them speaking of him, he looked up, eyes locking with Camille’s. She felt herself shiver despite how warm the room was. “It looks as if he’s spotted us.” Camille shot Sasha a look, tearing her gaze from the man. Through the edge of her vision, she spotted him excuse himself and begins to make his way over to her. He had barely gotten over to her and Sasha when suddenly her gaze was blocked by Peter Lukas.

“Hello, Mrs. Sims.” He bowed, taking her hand and pressing a kiss to the back of it. She felt annoyance flair, but pushed it down, careful to keep her gaze pleasant.

“Actually, I have returned to my maiden name from the time being.”

“Apologies, Mrs. Blackwood.” His face grew solemn. “Also, allow me to give my condolences about Jon. I had meant to make the funeral, but my ship was out. I did try to send letter, but they never received response.”

Camille nodded. “Let me extend my own apologies. I haven’t been really checking letters that have made their way to me. Jon’s death truly left me in a state of shock. “

“I’m sure it did. But it’s good to see that you are once again out with others. I’m sure Jon would have greatly appreciated knowing that you didn’t stay locked up the rest of your life. That seems like, such a cold way to live.”

“One could hardly call it living, Mr. Lukas.” Camille gave a halfhearted laugh. “A widow locked in a darkened house with only old books and Sasha for company. Not to say Sasha isn’t wonderful company.” A look of panic passed over her face as she looked next to her. But Sasha was no longer next to her. She was a little ways away, keeping the attention of Jonah. ‘Thank god,’ Camille thought to herself.

“Grieving can be a hard process. I myself felt it hit me quite hard when my father passed.” It was noted that he didn’t sound that torn up about it. In fact, his voice was almost happy sounding. “But there’s a point that we have to move on of course.” Camille nodded. “You know-“

But Camille never got to know as he was cut off by the approach of Jonah Magnus. “Ah, hello Peter! I wasn’t expecting you here.” Peter’s smile dropped for just a second in a way she had never seen it do, before returning to the bright mockery that was his grin. “I had thought you would be out for quite a few more months.”

“Plans changed after I had some ship damage. And of course I could hardly head back out after I heard what happened.” Peter grimaced tightly as Jonah gave a smile in return. Camille could feel the tension rolling off of these two and shifted nervously before clearing her throat. They both stopped looking at each other and turned their attention to her. “Ah yes, have you met dear Mrs. Blackwood, Jonah?”

“I have not yet had the pleasure.” He bowed and she offered her hand, their eyes once again locking. She could only describe the feeling as though he was watching her from all sides, and fought the urge to glance over her shoulder. “But now I have to say, the pleasure is all mine.” He placed a small kiss to the back of her head before standing back up. “You’re a sight for a sore eye.” 

Camille flushed and gave a hesitant smile. She pretended not to notice the annoyance on peter’s face. “Why thank you Mr. Magnus.”

“Please, call me Jonah.”

“Alright, Jonah. Thank you for attending tonight. It’s always nice to meet someone new. I hear you knew Jonathan?”

Jonah nodded. “Yes. I and he worked quite close at the Magnus University. A place owned once by my father, but now handed down to me in his death.” Unlike Peter, Jonah seemed genuinely upset at the idea of his father’s passing. It made him seem more human, brining comfort to Camille and helping her calm down. She also pretended not to notice as Peter excused himself and disappeared like smoke into the crowd. “But,” he brightened a bit “your Jonathan was a bright man. Knowledge wise of course. He could be a bit sullen, but he had compassion.” Camille nodded in agreement.

There was a moment of quiet before Jonah extended a hand. “If it doesn’t seem too forward, may I have this dance Camille?” Camille took a step back at first, before quickly reaching out to take his hand. He beamed as he gently led her out among the other dancing couple and started to twirl her around. Camille noticed how sure of himself he seemed as he led the dance, back straight. She allowed herself to be swept along, studding him. He wasn’t too much taller than her, though of course Camille was on the taller side of most women. His hair looked well taken care of. She noticed that like Jonathan, he carried the smell of a well-used library. But unlike him, he also carried the scent of a sort of flower. He didn’t look as old as Peter, but it was clear they had known each other for a long time. He was all in all, a beautiful man.

She hardly noticed as the music came to a close and he started to lead her away from the floor and off to the side. “That was a wonderful dance Camille. You float on your feet as if you never laid a foot on the ground. Sadly though, I must be on my way. I have someone important I must meet early tomorrow, and so to stay out too late, would be trouble.”

Camille felt a pang of disappointment, but shoved it down in place of a smile. “Thank you Jonah for attending, and of course for the dance.”  
“No. Thank you Camille, for throwing such a wonderful gathering. I have had a night that I will be sure to remember.  
She wondered if it was too soon to say she hoped to hear from him again soon. She didn’t have time to answer that as she curtsied and he turned away. She watched him from the corner of her eye as he slipped off towards the front exit. 

“Well I do think we found ourselves a winning suitor.” Sasha’s voice sounded and Camille finally tore her gaze away. “You seemed absolutely smitten in mere moments. I knew I was right to bring him over to you.”

“Was it that obvious?” Sasha nodded and Camille ducked her head. 

“You were staring worse than me when I met Timothy. And that’s saying something.” Camille signaled for Sasha to follow her and made her way to a quiet study a few doors down from the main hall. “You have to tell me, what is he like?”

“You spoke to him.”

“Yes I did. But he didn’t have the same interest in me as he did you.”

Camille gave a sigh. “He was charming. He was very generous with compliments as well. I would say he was trying too hard, if they didn’t seem so genuine.” She giggled a little. “And oh the way he moved was like a swan. He said I was graceful, but it was all I could do not to make a fool of myself and trip. But his eyes are what really caught my attention. They were a stunning blue, like jewels.”

Sasha giggled and Camille turned to her, frowning. “No, it’s nothing Mrs. Blackwood. I just haven’t seen you so eager about meeting someone since you met Mr. Sims.” Camille ducked her head, feeling her cheeks go warm. “There’s no shame in that. I think you should write to him a special thank you, and try and see if he invites you on an outing. Oh, you can even send him a poem you enjoy. I’m sure he would find it charming.”

“Do you think so?” Camille settled in one of the chairs by the fire place. Sasha settled across from her, looking into the fire. “I don’t want to seem too eager of course. We both barely know each other.”

“I am more than sure. He was looking at you in nearly an identical way.” Camille didn’t respond, instead letting herself think until Sasha reminded her of her other guest. 

Many others danced with her that evening, but there really was only one she was thinking of through the evening until the guest left. She reminded Sasha to make sure she sent each of them a letter thanking them for attending, before making her way to bed.

She was of course more than pleased when a letter found its way to her the next morning, thanking her for the evening, and asking her to a gathering at the university in a month. It was signed by one Jonah Magnus, and Camille couldn’t wait.


End file.
